<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears Mixing With Rain by Dreamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115773">Tears Mixing With Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin'>Dreamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes to Mary's grave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears Mixing With Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts">Juldooz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a 50 Kiss prompt Juldooz sent me -- "12. a kiss in grief."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock ignored the pouring rain that fell on him relentlessly – already soaked to the skin, more rain wasn’t going to make a difference. Truth be told, he needed the rain since the dreary weather ensured that the cemetery was deserted. The last thing he wanted was to run into John while the other man still hated him.</p><p>He found the grave with little difficulty. <em>Mary Watson, beloved wife, mother, and friend. </em>Kneeling down on the sodden, muddy ground, he laid one hand on the top of the headstone.</p><p>“I … I’m sorry,” he managed to say, the quiet words barely audible above the rain. “For all of it.” He swallowed hard. “I got your disc; I’m trying to do as you asked.” He rolled back one shirtsleeve, revealing the needle-marks in his arm. “I’m using again, but I have to admit it’s as much for the case as it is to … forget. No, not forget – to make my brain STOP… I see your face every time I close my eyes and it’s too much, Mary. All of it is too much…”</p><p>He bowed his head, his tears mixing with the rain. So wrapped up was he in his grief that he didn’t hear the other visitor approach until a familiar black Belstaff was put around his shoulders and the rain directly overhead stopped.</p><p>Tilting his head back, he could see Molly standing behind him, her daffodil yellow umbrella in one hand. It was the lone spot of bright color in his currently grey world. His own grief was reflected in her eyes, as well as concern for him.</p><p>“We should go, Sherlock,” she said gently. “Mary … Mary wouldn’t want you to catch pneumonia.”</p><p>He nodded then stood and slid his arms into the coat’s sleeves before turning to her. “Thank you, Molly.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure. Well, maybe not pleasure, but you know I’m always happy to help you, whatever you need.” She held out her hand. “Please, Sherlock?”</p><p>He took her hand, clinging to it like the lifeline he knew it was, then he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. He was not alone, not in this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>